Naruto: The Father of Batman
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: Naruto got sucked into a portal durning the battle at the Valley of the End with his fight with Sasuke. He landed in Gotham City. Naruto was found by Alfred and Naruto can't remember anything but his birth date and his named. Alfred gave him Thomas Wayne. MPreg warning.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I'd don't own Naruto or DC Characters

Naruto yelled, "Sakura-Rasengan"

Sasuke yelled, "Chidori"

Dimensional rift opened. Sasuke flipped backwards to get out of the sucking range. Sasuke glad but hoped that his rival and friend does find happinesses in the next world. Sasuke smirked and saw Naruto's headband. Sasuke wrote a noted and and place it by Naruto's headband. Sasuke left.

Pakkun with Sakura and Kakashi just got there. They saw the Symbol of Uchiha Clan vanishing into the woods. Pakkun sniff the headband and said, "Kakashi. The headband is Naruto's. The Note has Sasuke's sent on it."

Kakashi said, "Thanks Pakkun and you are dismissed."

Sakura asked, "Sensei? What does my Sasuke-kun wrote to me?"

Kakashi glanced at his now only student left with anger glare in his one eye. That he'd could have muster.

_Dear Former Team 7,_

_The Dobe got sucked into a dimension durning our fight. I'd just wished my annoying fangirl named Sakura. Would took Naruto's request for a date. I'd knew that Naruto would've protect her. Now she'll died in her next mission. I'd suggest to her that she'd should quit the Ninja ranks. She's not even good enough to become a breeding factory for the Uchiha. She'd lost her TRULY LOVE in Naruto. I'd just hoped he finds a girl that loves him for him. _

_To Konoha. You been holding me back. I'd took the offer the Orochimaru gave me. The second reason I'd left because the fangirls. Now if you wanted me back. Then you have to find my best friend and my rival in Naruto Uzumaki. No fangirls in Konoha. I'd didn't wanted to be treated like a Prince. I'd wanted someone to help me get stronger to killed my brother._

Sakura took the headband. Kakashi was bumped out and Sakura was sad and angry at herself. Sasuke only ignore her cause he'd knew that Naruto would be a better choice for her. So the two remaining members of Team 7.

DC Universe:

Dimensional portal opened up. Naruto landed in front of a man in his thirties and he'd was wearing some bartender. The Bartender asked, "Sir. What happened? Do you know who you are? Since you bumped your head?"

Naruto said, "I'd just know my birthday is on October 10 and I'm 12 years old."

The older man said, "You look like a Thomas Wayne to me. Oh by the way my name is Alfred Pennyworth."

Newly named Thomas said, "Okay Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred laughed and said, "Just called me Alfred." Thomas nodded to that request.

Ninja world:

In the Hokage's office in the Hokage's tower. Sakura and Kakashi went into the office of the Hokage's. Tsunade asked, "Where is the brat we call Naruto?"

Kakashi give the scroll to Tsunade. Few moments of quiet. Tsunade said, "Sasuke is a Missing-ninja and now Naruto is a Missing in Action. Sakura I'm gonna to training you. First Here's the file of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kakashi asked, "Lady Tsunade. Are you sure that this is okay to Revoke the law of the Third Hokage?"

Tsunade smirked and said, "I'd guessed Naruto's prankster side rubbed off onto me. Anbu!"

Cat Anbu ninja appears and asked, "What's your order Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade replied, "Call for the Council Meeting."

Few hours later in the Council Chamber. Tsunade walked into the chamber with the most devilishly smirked the council as ever seen on the Fifth Hokage. That smirk cause all of the Civilian Council members and the two elders have shiver goes down their spine. Tsunade heard those council gulped.

Homura asked, "Lady Tsunade why did you call for this meeting?"

Tsunade said, "Kakashi and Sakura bring Naruto's headband protector and a note of Sasuke Uchiha."

The Council member asked, "What Sasuke-kun's note say?"

Tsunade reads the noted from Sasuke out loud. The Council specially the Civilian Council was shocked to learn that their 'Prince of the Uchiha' is best friends with the Demon boy'. Tsunade coughed to regain the council's attention. Tsunade said, "Now since Naruto-kun isn't in this dimension. Now I'd can revoke the law of the Third Hokage. I'll unclassified a SS-Classified. That SS-Classified is that Naruto Uzumaki is in fact the son of the Fourth Hokage. Now…"

The Council was shocked and now they are shouting stuff like these 'impossible' 'Bring Naruto Namikaze back' 'Send all of the Anbu ninjas to find Naruto into that Dimension.'

Tsunade yelled, "What happen to the shouts of Demon boy's death. Claims that he's the kyuubi?" At that shout the Council went quiet. Tsunade calmed down and spoke more kinda to the council by saying, "I'd think of Naruto as a Grandchild of mine and some times even my own son. Since he's the last Uzumaki besides me. Now I'll send the ANBU into the Dimension to find Naruto Namikaze. When they find and where he'd is and I'll recalled them back and send the rest of the Konoha 9. Now you all are dismissed."

Back in DC Universe.

Thomas was a genus in the Business Classes and Politics. Alfred taught Thomas Wayne how to have good manners and good table manners as well. Now Thomas is a famous businessman and make him a bachelor.

After Naruto graduated from High School and Colleges. Thomas Wayne one day decide to see the Gotham's Underworld of Wrestling. At the gate. There was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. So he'd goes up to the woman and taps her on her shoulder. When she'd turned around. She'd became overwhelm when she'd saw who wants her attention and wants to talk. He'd was the Bachelor of the year, Thomas Wayne. At the moment whiling staring in each others eyes. They'd both knew that they just found their soulmate. A Year Later. Martha Kane and Thomas Wayne became a couple. Thomas Wayne asked Martha to married her. She'd said yes.

Now Martha Wayne gave birth to their son. They decide name him Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I'd don't own Batman or Naruto.

One day in the Wayne Manor. Thomas Wayne heard his door bell and since he's was closer to the front door. He'd opened the to door to see Ra's al Ghul and baby Talia al Ghul.  
Ra's al Ghul knew something lurking under Thomas Wayne's skin. He'd makes a vow to find out what is it. Baby Talia kissed Baby Bruce on the lips. Unfortunately the fate would be against him.

Ra's al Ghul said, "I'd want to talk business with you."

Thomas replied, "Continue. "

Ra's al Ghul said, "I'd want to teach people how to protect themselves. So I'd was hoping that you won't mind help me out here?  
Thomas said, "Sure."

Martha came in after getting done early from being CEO of Kane Chemical Products. She said, "How about we combined our families business under the Wayne's Enterprise."

Thomas Wayne help Ferris Boyle to create the Gothcorp. He'd also help Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot to created Iceberg Lounge. He'd hired Jason Wooodrue to become a Wayne University Teacher.

After that are was said and done. 8 years year. Bruce finds himself in alley with his parents' dead bodies.

That's when Police woman notices this and call for the back and she'd asked for an Ambulance as well.

Whiling Bruce was growing up. On this way to business schools. He'd meets Selina Kyle, Harvey Dent and Pamela Lillian Isley.

When Bruce just turned 19 a Portal appeared and the portal shaken the Gotham City. The police force came to check the cause of the shaking of the city. While the shaking of Gotham. Circus two three of Three Flying Graysons fell to their deaths while Richard Grayson was holding onto the Post.

One couple; they are criminals and they are in show down against New appointed Commissioner Gordon. Who accidentally shot both due to the shaking of the ground. In Gothcorp. Boyle was threatening due to the shaking. Boyle accidentally push Victor Fries into the experiment that Dr. Fires was working on.

In the Wayne University Jason Woodrue accidentally injected the poison into Pamela Isley. In the Harvey Dent's mansion. He'd was Barbecue durning the shaking of the city. Harvey felled forward causing part of his face being burn.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I'd don't own Naruto or Batman characters at all.

Back at the Portal. The portal disappeared. The Police force notices how the new comers are wearing strange clothes. The first thing they saw was the the Giant white fur Pyrenee. They also saw the man riding on the dog like the dog is it was a horse.

The man on the dog has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. each piece of his outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. He, along with the rest of the Konoha 11.

On the right side of the giant dog was a man is a fit and relatively tall shinobi with fair-skinned, tall, spiky white hair, and dark eyes with the left one having a small scar vertically over it. He wears his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his scarred eye, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face.

On the right side of the masked man. There was pinkette has bright short pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She also had slightly wide forehead. The female was wearing with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Her skirt and elbow protectors are also pink in the anime. She's is now also armed with a tantō which she wears above her medical pouch. When she's not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt. In this outfit, she still wears her boots.

On the right side of the Pinkette was a blonde female that has fair-skinned girl of average height with blue. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She's wearing revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. She has stopped wearing her forehead protector. While on missions she carries a tantō just above her medical pouch. She has also changed her hoop earring to the studs given to her by her former sensei after they passed the Chūnin Exams as a long-standing tradition.

On the right of the blonde female. dark blue hair and fair skin female. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. , while retaining her straight hime-style haircut, which she has let grow to waist-length. The short, strands that frame her face still remain, but are now shoulder-length. She also dons a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour has changed from blue to black. In one of the omakes, she is seen wearing a beige apron and light blue scarf tied in a bandanna style. In another omake, she is seen in a casual outfit that consisted of brown capri pants, brown sandals, and a dark green, hood-less jacket with a fire symbol on the upper-right side of her chest. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-coloured. Hinata had a light lavender blouse underneath.

On the Right side of the dark blue hair female was girl that has her chinese-style buns in her dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's sportily a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

On the left side of the giant white dog was black hair female. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them similar to the Rinnegan, albeit less ripples. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right red sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

On the left side of the red eyed woman was a man that has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by stud earrings. he is the only one to sport an attire more mirroring the standard Konohagakure's one: he retains his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband is the same as before, but only the metal part is visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a chūnin's tantō, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap.

On the left of spiky ponytail hair male was a big bone male. Who has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique than most other ninja. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky. He's sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi in his clan. On the front of his chest armour is the obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku). His brown hair has grown much longer reaching to his waist and he also changes his ring style earrings to studs like the blonde female and the black spiky ponytail male.

The final member of the new comers was the strangest one of them all. This male figure has VERY thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His attire is consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, the red forehead protector worn as a belt. He's also wearing a chunin's flak jacket. He'd has his flak jacket all zipped up.

The Konoha ninjas saw what strange world they entered. They notices all strange metal buildings and strange noises and strange metal things. The mask man thought 'I'd think Sensei would've loved to see this. Sensei's wife would loved to cause some damages to these buildings if she could that is.' He'd chuckled a bit but it was like whispered chuckled.

That's when Police force saw the Batman Signal in the darkness night. Heavy set guy police officer or a detective. The masked man and the red eyed woman couldn't figure out which one he is. The heavy guy said, "All great. The the wrackos had've escape from the Arkham Asylum." One of the other police officer asked, "I'd wondering who escaped Harvey Bullock?"

Harvey Bullock said, "I'd don't care unless that Bat-freak and his colony can take care of it." After he'd got done saying that. The Police look up at the sky and saw metal bat-shaped airplane but to the newcomers they saw as a strange metal bird. Then they all heard three motorcycles zoomed by them.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I'd don't own Naruto or Batman Characters:

Harvey notices that the Masked man came up to him and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My fellow comrades are here from another dimension… He'd couldn't continued cause Harvey Bullock shouted, "This world has enough wackos around here. Go back your dimension. You are strange to us." He'd order the Police Officers start shooting them.

The Kakashi and his comrades had one thought going through their mind, 'Was this how Naruto been treat like this back in Konoha when he'd was younger. No wondering he'd couldn't get anything else to eat expect for Ichiraku's Ramen.' So the newcomers went into the shadows.

Harvey said, "Let them go. We'd just showed them. That Gotham City's welcome Party for weird people." He'd didn't know that Kiba heard him. Kiba told his comrades that this city is called, "Gotham City."

Shikamaru asked, "What should we do?"

Kurenai replied, "I'd think we have to blend into this city and also we have to find jobs in this world."

Sakura pouted and said, "I'd want to find my Naruto-Koi and tell him I'm sorry for every time rejecting him."

Hinata said, "I'll help you Sakura-sama and Don't worried of me stealing him from you Sakura-sama."

Sakura said, "Thanks Hinata-chan." kissed her forehead and said, "I'd know that Kiba loves you. Since he'd told Naruto that'd he'd love you Hinata. I'd found out by reading Naruto's journal. My Naruto-koi is so romantic. I'd can't wait to get married to him."

Flash back:

A 17 year old Sakura just got her Medical degreed. She was was coming from the Konoha's Hospital for Ninjas. She stop at her Knuckled head teammate's apartment complex. She decide to keep it clean until they find Naruto.

Tsunade just gave Sakura Naruto's apartment key. Since no one wants to live near the 'Demon brat' or the 'Kyubi brat' Naruto had the whole complex to himself.

So Sakura went up the stairs to the last floor and unlock the door to Naruto's apartment. His apartment was super dusty. That's when Inner Sakura replied, "Of course it's dusty since Our-koi hasn't lived here since here was twelve."

After some long need dusty. Sakura took a break of dusting. She'd saw a beat up and slightly burn black leather book. So she'd grabbed the book and blew the dust off of it. So she'd could read the engraved.

Dear Naruto,

This is Journal but the girls' version is called a Dairy but for us men we call our dairy Journal. So I'd want you to write the about your life.

Love your Surrigate Grandfather,

God of the Shinboi, Third Hokage.

Sakura was shocked that she's reading her new love's journal. Every page she'd turned. She either getting mad or becoming sad. Until She'd notices that page about the team assignment day.

Dear Brooky (That's what Naruto called his Journal),

After I'd was rejected by Sakura-chan for eating lunch with me. So I'd ate my lunch on the top of the Water tower. Below me was Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino-pig. Then across the street. I'd saw the teme in the window with his back towards me. So I'd decide to make my move. I'd ambushed him and I'd won. Then I'd transform myself into teme. Then I'd act like him in front of my Sakura-hime cause I'd just want her to knowledge and notice me like how she'd wants be notice by that teme. As I'd pretend to be Sasuke. I'd complement her large charming forehead and I'd said it makes me want to kiss it. Then I'd gave her a hit by saying Naruto would say that.

That's when Sakura closed the book and sobbing.

Flash back ends.

Couple years later. The Konoha ninjas finally find some clues to where Naruto is at when Kiba and Akamaru smelled Three different scents coming from the roof of the warehouse they are staying at for now. So they went up to the roof. They saw Bat cowl and cape wearing female who has red hair. Next to her was a guy with blue bird symbol while the female had Bat symbol. Then the little one of the trio in front of the Konoha Ninjas. (Tim Drake) as Robin as Black circle with a yellow 'R' in the middle. Kiba could barely smell Naruto's scent on three strange dress trio.

The Gotham's dynamic Trio felt like they were being watch themselves. Then they turned around and saw, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru with Kurenai and Kakashi far away cause they knew that Kiba will fight before asking questions.

Kakashi had one thought in his mind, 'What kind of people is Naruto-sama hanging out with. By how strong Naruto's scent on these three. They are spend their time with Naruto.'

Kurenai had one thought, 'Tsunade and the newly appointed Council with the Clan Heads and the Police Force that are now the Hyuuga Branch families job since the Uchiha Massacre. This council and Tsunade appoint Naruto as her Successor.'

Meanwhile in the Watch Tower. Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern decide to bring more heroes into Newly Formed Justice League. Batman said, "I'll be an unofficial member of the League. If you need any help. You know where to find me."

Batman went back down to Earth. Batman decided to check in with his three partners. Batman asked, "Batgirl. Are you busy?"

Batgirl said, "Yeah me and the boys are kinda busy. We are fighting 10 Ninjas with superpowers of sorts and a Giant white dog."

Robin said, "Come on Batgirl. It's fun to play with new challenges instead of the old wash up old geezers like Two-Face, Riddler or Penguin."

Nightwing said, "I'd can remember when I'd was Robin. Poison Ivy wanna to make out with me back then. I'd called her Cradle Robber."

Batgirl said, "Thanks a lot for that wonderful scene just got stuck in my head." in annoyance and in sarcastic tone as well.

Batgirl's mind:

In the Maternity Wing of the Gotham's Hospital. The is Nightwing and Poison Ivy just gave birth to their child.

Back to reality by a punched by the Blonde Kunoichi. When Batman got to where his fellow crime-fighting comrades.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were fighting Batgirl. Nightwing was fighting Shikamaru and Chouji. Robin was fighting Rock Lee and Kiba with Akamaru. They didn't use any jutsus yet. The ninjas were only using Taijutsu whiling Masked people using Karate and Judo styles.

That's when Kiba smell Naruto's scent coming closer to them. Kiba yelled, "Hold up guys. Naruto's scent is coming closer to us. Now." The Konoha Ninjas that was fighting turning around on the the top of the roof o the stairwell that leads up to the roof. Behind Kakashi and Kurenai was well defined man that had the almost the same outfit as the red hair masked female wearing but his were more like all black and gray colors.

Batman spoke and said, "Why are you guys picking fights with my comrades." cracked his knuckles.

Kiba yelled, "Cause I'd smell the scent of our comrade named, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Also you smell like him more than these punks."

Batman asked, "Who whose that? There is no one in Gotham City named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Kakashi said, "Hold on Kiba. If what you said that this man has the stronger scent of Naruto. That only means that he's the son of Naruto and a unknown woman."

After that statement. Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl threw a smoke bombs. After the Smoke clears the ninjas saw there was nobody there anymore.

Sakura is sadden by that fact that her Naruto-koi got married and had child who is already a full adult.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN BATMAN OR NARUTO AT ALL.

Now to Wayne Manor. Bruce, Richard, Barbara and Tim just came out of Bat-cave. Alfred asked them, "How was your guys night patrol?"

Bruce said, "It was the strangest thing these strange ninjas saying that I'd have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's scent on me. Alfred do you know who Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is?"

Alfred said, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was your Father's real name. I'd guess his friends finally came after I'd found him in alley the thing he'd could remember was his first name and his birthday October 10. By the way Bruce. While you and I were out. After I got back from the Grocery store. I'd notice that Naruto/Thomas Grave was disturbed. "

So all of them went to the grave sight of Thomas Wayne's and Martha Wayne's graves. The dirt that was part of Thomas's grave now there is a coffin size hole in the ground with no coffin in sight.

Bruce and the fellow crime fighters decide to go back to the Warehouse to find. Batman said to the ninjas, "Come with me. I'll tell what happen with your comrade." Nightwing said, "Then fallow us." After they all made it back to the Wayne Manor. Batman took off his mask and said, "I'm your comrade's you didn't figure it out. Yet. The name is Bruce Wayne. These two…..(whiling pointing at Grayson and Drake.) and he'd continued, "The taller one was my first ward." Nightwing said, "My name is Richard John Grayson nice to meet you."

Robin said, "My name is Tim Drake. It also nice to meet you guys. I'm Bruce's Third ward."

Batgirl said, "The name is Barbara Gordon and my father is the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Force."

Bruce let the Konoha Ninjas meet Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce let Alfred explain how he'd came to met Naruto. Alfred became like father to Naruto and renamed him to fit into this world. After college Naruto met Martha Kane. With her Beauty Production Companies and Naruto's Wayne Companies. They decide combine them after they got married. Few years later.

Bruce said, "I'd was born. On one sad day. Naruto and Martha Wayne's death when I'd was 5 year old."

Barbara said, "Alfred told us that Naruto's grave was robbed."

Bruce said, "I'd only know one man that'll revive him what he'd called the 'Lazarus Pit'"

Then Bruce and his friends put their masked back on. They all head towards to Ra's al Ghul's Castle.

When they got there. The League of Assassins started attacked and Konoha Ninja using jutsus and the crime fighters were using their weapons.

Until they heard a big explosion and a roar too familiar to Kakashi and Kurenai.

Batman and his three wards and the leaf ninja bust in Ra's al Ghul's castle and there was Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins they attacked the intruders Kakashi used his lighting blade and put giant holes in four of them.

Batman and his ward thaw bat-arang and tied them up Sakura punched four of them and killed then instantly.

Hinata used her byakugan and her gentle fist style and killed thee instantly.

Ino used mind switch jutsu while Shikamaru protected her body she dispelled the jutsu and the men blew up.

Tenten threw her ninja tools and hit a couple of the men .

Then their was a huge explosion heard and the fighting stopped .

Ra's al Ghul screamed in fright at what he's seeing. He's seeing a true monster coming out of the Lazarus Pit. He's seeing Thomas became almost like Two-face but the only differences are The right side of monster was Spiky Sun kiss-blonde hair and ocean blue; has three whiskers marks on his right cheek. The left side of him look like Thomas. He'd also have two fox ears coming from the top of his head and he'd also have nine tails of Kyuubi's. After his second roar to life. His blue eye became silted and blood red with blood lust coming from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BATMAN CHARACTERS. I'd only own DAN Guru._**

* * *

Kakashi is great-fully to Jiraiya that gave him sealing paper (The Exactly like the on that Kakashi used after his and Naruto's fight with Deidara from the cannon.) Every tried to dodge the tails, kicks and punches. Until Kakashi had the chance to place the impressed seal onto Naruto's forehead. Then Naruto see in his half Naruto and Half Thomas Wayne but there are no signs of Kyuubi.

The Gang took Naruto back to the Wayne Manor. Bruce decide to settle down of being Batman but he'd knows that he'd has to past the mantle down to some one.

Bruce decide to go to Catwoman and reveal himself as Bruce Wayne and asked her to married him. Bruce told her that his family came from what his father's comrades called 'Konoha.' When they train to be Ninjas and take on missions like Assassination missions, stealing missions and seduce for the female missions. So Catwoman agreed. That's when Naruto woke up. Bruce asked Dick to become the New Batman for him.

Selina and Bruce got married in Gotham. Bruce said, "I'm giving my family business to Dick Grayson. I'm move to my father's home land."

Before they left Barbara and Dick Grayson got married.

Bruce decide to bring the Arkham Criminals with them so they don't won't bother Gotham. Joker was the only one left in Gotham's Arkham prison.

After they gang and the criminals came from Gotham to Konoha. Inoichi was summon to help Naruto mental state. Inoichi kept the Thomas Wayne's business side for Naruto and the Wayne's family members.

After Naruto readjusted to Konoha and back being a Ninja. Gotham's natives got use to being Ninjas.

Now Naruto is back at his old favorite Ramen stand. That's when Sakura saw Naruto and drag him into Training ground 7 before Naruto could say a word to Teuchi and Ayame.

After they both arrive at the Training Ground 7. Sakura said, "Naruto-Koi. I'd want to know that I'd love you. I'd know that I'd wasn't one who treat you well back when we were a team. I'd I'd know that you'd move on and had Brucey. Bruce told me that he'd won't mind for me to be his stepmother. Will you allow me to become your second wife?"

Naruto asked, "What about the teme?"

Sakura replied, "He's not here or he'll never be part of my heart anymore. Believe it." to make sure he'd gets it she'd pushed Naruto against the tree and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto and Sakura move to Land of the Waves. Bruce become the Seven Hokage to honor Naruto's child hood dream.

Anko married Scarecrow. Tsunade fix up Mr. Freeze and free his wife as well. Tsunade married to Dan Guru who can get pregnant by a female. Kakashi married Poison Ivy. Gai married Harley Qunin. Taila married Orochimaru and Kabuto. Bane married Yugao Uzuki. Penguin married Mei Terumi. Alfred married Mabui. Killer Croc married Isaribi. Two Face married Konan.

**THE END**


End file.
